In recent years, there is proposed an electric compressor in which an inverter section for driving and controlling a motor section is integrally fixed to a compression mechanism and a motor section.
Further, there is proposed an electric compressor in which pressure in a housing and pressure in a hermetic container are equalized, and insulation resistance of the hermetic container with respect to a conductive member, a conductive portion of a wire and a terminal-connecting portion can be enhanced (see patent document 1 for example). This electric compressor is provided with a seal member for sealing between a wire and an insertion hole from which the wire is pulled out.